The Rebellious Youth
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: It's 1973, and Sunnydale is still home to the Hellmouth. There are still demons, still monsters, still things that go bump in the night. Only this time around, the war on demons is not the only one Xander is being drafted for, Willow can't escape the World War II ghost that haunt her family, and Buffy, well is just trying to be Buffy. Will cover the entire series.
1. It's not the Soviets

**Chapter 1: IT'S NOT THE SOVIETS **

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY **

**Sunnydale, 1973 **

**WILLOW'S POV:**

"I don't think she's a Russian Will."

I rolled my eyes and threw the smily face bouncy ball at my wall again, catching it on the rebound. "How can you be sure? For all we know, she's personally working for Brezhnev." I sat up, putting my ball on the bed. "His spies are everywhere you know."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "You are so paranoid."

I stood up and walked over to the record player (That I built myself) in the corner. "Beatles?"

"Will, you have got to get over them. Paul McCartney left like, three years ago."

"Damn that Yoko Ono." The Beatles are amazing, no matter how long ago they broke up. I put the record on and let Revolution play from the speakers.

"Oh Will, first its the Russians, then its Yoko, anyone else you want to add to that hate list?"

"Hitler." I said automatically as I grabbed a radio from my pile of broken radios, phones, and televisions on the floor. I cracked it open and continued to fiddle with it.

Xander gave me a sympathetic look. He knew the wounds were all to fresh. I mean, how can they not be when your the only child of two camp survivors?

"So," I was ready to change the subject, "If you don't think the new girl is a Russian. then who do you think she is?"

"Just a new girl to town, granted, she may carry around pointy sticks in her purse, but I'm sure that's just the style in L.A."

I wasn't buying it. Buffy Summers, the center of all this confusion arrived from L.A. last week, thus starting school today. She was strange, dressed a little weirdly and of course attracted the attention of queen bee Cordelia Chase (Who I hate, just to let you know.) And effectively stole Xander's heart, my Xander. Which of course led me to the conclusion that she must be a Soviet.

Sure, she was nice to me at lunch and all, (by nice I mean not punching me in the face, or shoving me in a toilette.) Of course, it was all for homework help. Why would anyone but Xander and Jesse talk to me?

Also supporting my claim was the fact that she carried around strange things in her purse, such as a stake and holy water. "I think she's shader then Nixon."

"Now, now Will," Xander said mockingly, "No need to go _that _far." Xander jumped up from the ground and smoothed out his tie dyed shirt. "Come on, do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" What could we do? Both of us had no money. I mean, Xander's family was just scraping by, and mine was on food stamps.

"Wanna go see a movie, we can sneak in from the back." Xander looked at me hopefully.

"No, remember last time we did that? We were almost arrested."

"Yeah, Wanna sneak into the Bronze, not pay the bouncer?"

"Now, thats a plan."

**Buffy's POV:**

"Where ya going?"

I spun around, only to find my mother leaning against the door frame.

"Out."

"Out where?"

I sighed, it was like this all the time, ever since I burnt down the gym. "To a club."

Now she was scared. "A club, Buffy, we talked about this..."

"Mom," I put my hands on her shoulder, "Its a kid friendly club, all the people from my school go there. I'll be fine."

She still looked nervous, "Well okay. I wan't you home by twelve though. And if I find out you did that LSD thing all the parents are talking about, you will never see the sun again."

"Mom, I'm not going to do LSD." Sometimes I can't believe what comes out of her mouth.

"Well, be safe please."

I shook my head. "I promise." I grabbed my swede bag and walked down the stairs. Opening the door, I came face to face with Cordelia Chase.

"Ready to go Buffy? You are going to love the Bronze, its such a rage." She was dressed in one of those strange pant suit things that are becoming popular.

"Yeah." Cordelia was tricky. She was cool, I guess. She let me borrow her textbook, I passed her 'Groovy Test.' Then there was the way she treated that Willow girl. "Glad to see you saw the softer side of the Good Will." She looked so hurt. Sure, her bell bottoms were a size to large and probably at one point belonged to a boy but that wasn't a good reason to be made fun off. She seemed sweet, and was a Zeppelin fan. (According to her shirt.)

_Get a hold of yourself Buffy. Those kids, Xander, Willow, and Jesse, they're freaks of the freaky kind. Not to mention that librarian. Remember the last time you hung out with freaks? You were kicked out of school. Freak free existence, freak free existence..._

The mantra continued in my head as we walked down the street. We reached a part of town with some run down houses, the only light coming from the dimly lit club. We paid the bouncer and Cordelia stood in front of me. "Welcome to club cool."

_Holy shit thats a lot of tie dye club_ would have been more appropriate. The walls were covered in peace signs and smily faces. Warhol knock offs decorated the bar and the air was filled with the distinctive smell of pot. A house bad was playing, Dingos Ate My Baby.

"Well, I'm going to dance. See ya around." And like that, she was gone.

Which left me alone. I scanned the crowed, hoping to find someone I recognized. My eyes fell on a head of red hair. _Nope, not going to do it._ But I was. An invisible force was dragging me to their table. All three of them were there. The whole lot.

"Hey guys."

They were taken aback. Finally Willow Spoke. "Hey Buffy. See you found the Bronze."

"Yeah. Cordelia showed me." I could see the group visibly tense. Jesse took an awkward drag from his cigarette, coughing a little. "So do you guys come her often?"

"Not legally no." Xander answered, drool practically coming out of his mouth.

"Xander, you _beheyme_!" Willow said elbowing him.

"Well, thats not English." I said.

"Rule number one when hanging out with Willow. Get use to Hebrew insults." Jesse informed me.

"Thats Yiddish." She stated matter of fact.

"You speak Yiddish?" I never met someone who speaks Yiddish.

Willow blushed. "Um, yeah. I speak three languages. Not including English. I only really say I speak two since Hebrew and Yiddish are very close. I speak Polish too."

"That is so awesome. I wish I spoke three languages. I can barely speak English. At least thats what my mom says."

"So Buffy, why did you leave L.A?" Jesse asked.

I gave him the water downed version, and like that, we were talking. It just seemed so _natural. _Nothing was forced like talking to Cordelia, it just seemed right. And Willow, I had this feeling. I know its crazy, but I knew someday she was going to be my best friend. It was just this feeling. "Come on Will, you want to get some drinks?"

"Sure."

"So how long have you and Xander been going out?" I asked.

She let out a short laugh. "We're not dating. We use to though."

That made me sad, they seemed to have been a good couple. "What happened," I asked, very sympathetically.

"He stole my Barbie." She paused, and added hastily, "we were five."

"Oh." Okay, wasn't expecting that. "Um, did you get it back?"

"Most of it." She said cheerfully.

"I was mostly a Chatty Cathy fan." I offered.

"I had one of those, I cut the back open and used the parts to make my TOBOR talk." Willow added.

"What?" Who would do that to a Chatty Cathy?

"I was six, it was Hanukkah. Last night, and my parents gave me a TOBOR the night before, love at first sight I'll have you know. I just needed to expand. But the sounded awful. Baby voice just wasn't cutting it." Willow shook her head.

"You did this at six?" I was amazed, I was still trying to master algebra.

"Yeah. How about you? Any crazy childhood memories?" We were at the counter.

_Besides Vampires? _"No, nothing much. I was fairly normal. I met John Lennon."

Her eyes went wide and jaw dropped. "You. Met. John. Lennon?" She said, very softly.

"Yeah, he was in LA, I was ten." It was a concert, my first. My parents took me. Afterwards, they were signing autographs. My parents got me one. He was fairly tall, and had a cray beard. There was something in his eyes, something very young.

"Wow." Her eyes got very glassy, as if somewhere else. She snapped out of it fairly quickly. "Um, what are you getting?"

"Just a Cola. You?"

"Same."

"So, no guys?" I asked her.

"What, no. No way. Whenever I'm around guys my tongue swells up, and I can't speak." Willow rushed.

"Oh, come on. A smart girl like you? They are falling all over you, Will. Seize the moment."

Willow nodded nervously, "I guess."

As we waited for the drinks, I scanned the room. It was warehousey, very compact. I scanned the cat walk, just to see who was up there. _Crap. _It was that librarian from before. He knew I was the slayer. And he was currently looking right at me. "Excuse me, there's something I have to take care of."

"Um okay," but before she could finish I was already running up the stairs.

"Buffy." Giles greeted. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." I answered.

He smiled and took off his glasses, cleaning them. "Looking for you of course."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Listen can you guys just leave me alone? I'm retired, done."

"Unfortunately Buffy, you can't. You're it. You're the slayer until you die." Giles stated matter of fact. "You should feel them, know where the vampires lie. Come here. Look around you. This place is perfect for Vampire activity. Sense them out."

"He dragged me in front of him, making me look down. "That one." I pointed ahead.

"How can you tell?" He pushed.

"I mean, look at what he's wearing. What, is he trying to be Holden Caulfield or something?" The guy had this fifties hair cut, and was wearing a skinny tie. Fifties, not a good time.

"That is not the proper way to sense them. Who is that with him?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses again.

"Willow." My mouth ran dry.

"What is she doing?"

"Seizing the moment."

**AU: So, like it, hate? R+R. Also, let me get some stuff strait. **

**The year is 1973**

**I know Angel was not in the right spot, he comes in next chapter. **

**Willow is made out to be the most well off out of all the Scoobies, but for the conflict and her background story, it was necessary. I wanted to show how hard America was for Immigrants. **

**I will not be paraphrasing the show, that would be stupid. You could just watch the show. This was only a set up chapter. Things will change.**

**The Scoobies were born in 1957. **

**I love reviews. **

**Also, any major event that happened in the 60-80's you think would be cool to mention, tell me in the comments**_. _**Also, any music, television show, etc... **

**Thanks-**

** The Professor **


	2. Lets Impeach Nixon

**Chapter 2- Let's Impeach Nixon**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY**

**Buffy's pov:**

I was sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me. I was beginning to panic. What if I was too late? What if the vamp was really hungry?

It was late out, I mean really late. I circled the Bronze, trying to figure out what way they could have gone. A noise came from behind the door. I drew my stake, getting ready for the kill.

The door swung open, and I pinned it to the wall, ready to plunge... "Cordelia?" I dropped her.

"Oh my God, what is your problem?" She gave me the typical queen bee sneer.

I didn't have time to deal with her, so I just ran the other way. The graveyard, thats the next best bet. I have to find her.

**Willows pov:**

"Um, so, what do you think about the whole Watergate thing?" I was desperately trying to strike up conversation, which my companion seemed to be awful at.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Impeach him." I said simply. "I don't think this is the way to the Ice Cream parlor." We were on a back road, nothing much was here besides a few run down houses.

"Its a shortcut." He said smoothly, leading me by the hand into a graveyard.

"Oh, okay." I was getting really nervous. What if he was one of those child molesters you hear so much about on the radio? But something was getting me to follow him, and I didn't like it.

We ended up in front of a crypt. One of those big and scary old ones from when the state was first established.

He grabbed me. Pushing me inside the stone box. My heart was pounding in my chest, I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream either. I could only stand there, shellshocked and useless.

The door opened again, this time a blond haired woman had Jesse by the upper arm.

"Jesse!" Oh no, not him too.

"Shut up," Sneered my captor. Suddenly his face changed, from the light features to that of a monster. "Come on Darla, just a little taste." He pleaded.

"David, there for the Master. He need's to build up his strength." Darla purred.

Taste? What? _No way. _

"What about food stamps over there? She's so skinny the Master won't even get much out of her!" David contoured.

_Okay, I'm not that skinny. _But, I was past the point of caring. I was still trying to get over the fact that vampires existed. I was kind of hoping they were just teen's on LSD, but my gut was telling me otherwise.

"Are you guy's on like LSD or something?" Jesse said, reading my mind. "And how about instead of eating Willow, I just give you what you want. I've got pot. You guys smoke pot?"

"He's not clean?" David sneered.

"Kids these days, no of them are!" Darla answered.

"Government bread over there is." David boasted. "Arn't ya?

"Me, no way. I'm like a dealer. Total Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. I am the Walrus Goo Goo G' joob." It wasn't totally a lie. I smoked one of Jesse's joints once. Well, took one puff. I threw up and woke up the next morning with a headache bigger then the draft.

The two Vampires snickered, looking at me, hungry.

**Buffy POV:**

I ran down the ally, not caring who saw me. God, I can't believe this is happening again. Just when I was almost settled in too. I made some friends, kinda sorta (not really) know whats going on in school. This place had potential! But no, some undead creeps have to go out and kidnap the only person I have a chance with.

"Buffy."

I spun around at the mention of my name, coming face to face with a shadow. The shadow stepped out to revile a man, in his twenties. He stepped closer to me, I could smell his cologne.

"How do you know me?" I demanded.

He ignored my question. "You're out late."

Okay, creepy much? But something about him drew me in, it was those eyes, those alluring eyes. "Yeah, its kinda my job."

"I know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Okay, does this entire town know? Was there a newsletter or something?" This was really getting to me.

The stranger only smiled, handing me the box before turning around and walking away.

"Wait, whats your name?" I called.

"Angel." With that he disappeared into the night.

I opened the box, inside was a cross.

**BUFFYTHEVAMPIRESLAYER **

"Okay, I'm starting to believe Willow, you are a Soviet!"

That was weirder then Angel.

Xander Harris was running towards me. "What happened to my friends? Did you take them? You did, you Godless Soviet!"

His face was red, and he got into this karate like stance. "I'll fight you!"

I blinked a couple of times. "Xander, I'm not a Russian spy."

"Oh, sorry." Xander stood normally again. At least he wasn't a hard sell. "But, that doesn't answer what happened to my friends."

"Xander, you need to leave. Go home, lock your doors, don't let anyone strange in. Kay?"

"What do you need to stake some vampires? Slayer?" He was serious now.

My eye's grew wide. How long is it going to take before my mother knows? I had no good comebacks. "Xander, go home."

"No."

I was loosing time. "Don't get killed."

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer**

The cemetery was a creepy place, creepier then the usual run of the mill graveyard.

A scream pierced the night. I ran towards its direction, and into a tomb.

Willow's neck was bleeding, but she was very much alive and conscious. The two vamps, looked up at me, surprised. "Who are you," The girl asked, surprised.

I strutted out confidently, "Surprised you haven't heard. Seems like everyone else has."

They were still confused.

"You know, one girl in all the world, chosen to fight evil, blah blah blah.

"Slayer," The guy sneered. He lunged for me.

The entire crypt was sent into a Nixon sort of chaos. I was attacking this big hairy thing and Xander, Willow and Jesse were freaking out. I think Jesse wet his pants a little bit.

After the hardest fight of my Slayer life, we were finally able to get away. We ran as fast as our legs would carry us.

"Where's Jesse?" Willow cried.

_No. _I grabbed her arm, there was nothing we could do.

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, but the school year was coming to an end I was so busy. But I'm back now. :) I hope everyone liked this chapter. I really want to get into this fic, since the seventies are fascinating. I really got to thinking about what each person is going to face, its not set in stone, but, here's what I'm thinking. **

**Buffy: Sexism, single mother stereotypes**

**Xander: The Draft, after effects of being wounded in war, unemployment, workers unions, poverty, alcoholism. **

**Willow: Racism and discrimination, welfare inadequacy, Violence against homosexuals, poverty**

**Giles: Post traumatic stress disorder from World War II. Immigrant opposition **

**Tell me if you like it, have any suggestions for me?**

**Also, I have been putting a lot of research into this, but not everything is going to be accurate. I'm gong to have to make stuff up, but I will verify that is the Authors note. I have exaushted slang research sites, draft sites and numbers, violence in the 70's, anything I can use for my story. **

**Winniepoo77: I am aware my grammar is several shades of awful. I apologize. I am trying to get better at proofreading, unfortunately the excitement of finishing a chapter is too much, and I have a tendency to post right away. You're not the first reviewer to tell me that, and I promise to get better. I'm so glad you liked my story. **

**Hollie: I'm sorry this took so long, I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**daniellemoffett1: You're suggestion is perfect. I will definitely talk about that, it will flow perfectly with my points about sexism. **

**Boris Yeltsin: First, I want to say, I see you everywhere. Other writers talk about you, and you've commented on one of my other stories. You are awesome. I really appreciate your continued support. I will definitely mention your suggestions. **

**Thanks again- **

** The Professor **

**(Also, sorry about any inaccuracies or if anything felt rushed. I was really trying to get this up. It will improve.)**


End file.
